luck, chance, trial, and love
by Kamikaze-Inu
Summary: Its Inuyasha with a twist.what do you get when you tack a group of goths and through in a punk with a preppy girlfriend?you'll just have to read to find out.
1. a lucky meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I would like to thank Shredd for being my beta  
  
LUCK, CHACE, TRIAL, AND LOVE  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
A LUCKY MEATING   
  
It was late one evening at a local club. Kagome was watching the couples on the dance floor during her break.  
  
Kikyou was coming down stairs from her loft above her club "THE SHARD" and noticed her bartender sitting down instead of serving her paying customers and decided to put an end to it.  
  
"Why aren't you working "Kikyou demanded  
  
"I'm on break," Kagome answered with a sigh.  
  
"Well, breaks over, back to work"  
  
Kagome knew better than to argue so she stood up and walked behind the bar, getting an order from someone sitting at the bar without a second glance at Kikyou.  
  
"That bitch is going to get hers someday and then all the bull shit I put up with from her will have been worth seeing the look on her face" Kagome thought  
  
Just then, as she turned to give a girl the beer she had ordered, she noticed a guy talking to Kikyou.  
  
It may seem weird that anyone who was with Kikyou would make Kagome curious but this was no ordinary guy  
  
He had long white hair and wore baggy black jeans, a tight black shirt and a long black trench coat.  
  
He bent over and gave her a kiss before turning and walking towards the bar.   
  
Inuyasha was doing his nightly cheek in with his girl friend Kikyou. He had had a lousy day so before going home he kissed Kikyou good night and headed to the bar for a quick drink.  
  
"Bartender" he said to get the attention of the people serving drinks. He was surprised a girl who looked uncannily like Kikyou asked him what he was having. She was wearing thigh length black boots, a tight black leather miniskirt with a chain belt, a black string bikini top under a black long- sleeved mesh shirt, black makeup and finger nail polish, and chain earrings to top it all off. She had long black hair that reached to about the middle of her back.  
  
"Give me a beer" Inu said not wanting her to notice his surprised look at her clothes. He started to pay but instead of reaching for the money she turned to take another bar sitters order but when she gave him his drink she allowed him to pay her.  
  
"Miss, aren't you forgetting something" Inu said trying to be a good person because he figured it might be the stress from working for Kikyou that had made her forget to take his money.  
  
"No, I didn't forget to tack your money if that's what your thinking" the strange girl said, seeming to read his mind.  
  
"Why don't you want me to pay?" Inu said in confusion.  
  
"Your dating Kikyou, are you not?" Inu nodded still baffled "Well, my sister has made it quite clear that whom ever she is dating at the time gets their drinks free."  
  
"Did you say that Kikyou is your sister?" Inuyasha was even more surprised by the fact that Kikyou had a sister than by the fact that they looked alike.  
  
"Yep, twin. The names Kagome, and your name would be?"   
  
Kagome had been mildly surprised that the new boy had still tried to pay after she had ignored his money instead of taking full advantage of a free drink but she decided to explain instead of just ignoring the remark.  
  
"Your dating Kikyou are you not?" Kagome noticed how baffled he was and decided to have a little fun with him and see if he caught her hint "Well my sister has made it quite clear that whom ever she is dating at the time gets their drinks free."  
  
"Did you say that Kikyou is your sister?" He was sharper than he seemed because he had picked up on one of her hints right away so she decided to introduce herself.  
  
"Yep, twin. The names Kagome, and your name would be?"  
  
"Inuyasha" The boy said as understanding registered on his face.  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha" Kagome stuck out her hand for him to shake.   
  
Inuyasha shook Kagome's hand "Is there any reason Kikyou might not have mentioned you to me before that you know of?"  
  
"We don't exactly get along" was all she said "I have to get back to work so I'll see you around" Kagome then turned and took a drink order from the person sitting beside Inu.   
  
That's it for the first chapter Please review and tell me what you think and ill get the second chapter up as soon as its finished


	2. a chance arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or do I, no I'm pretty sure I don't

Luck, Chance, Trail, and Love

Chapter Two

A Chance Arrival

The next day Kagome was awakened by the phone ringing.

"Hello" Kagome answered it drowsily.

"Hey baby, sorry I woke you" Kouga responded from the other end of the line, "The gang is getting to gether to see that new movie Doge ball and I want you to come."

"What time" Kagome asked her boyfriend of two months.

"10 o'clock and its 8:30 now so I thought I should come pick you up at about 9:30, is that ok?" Kouga seemed excited because it would be their first date in about a week.

"Sure, whatever, see you then, bye." Kagome and Kouga exchanged quick 'love ya's before they hung up and Kagome headed to the bathroom for a quick shower to help wake her up.

Bye the time Kouga arrived Kagome was dressed and ready to go. She had decided to wear her baggy black hip huggers, a pair of black vans (skate border shoes for those of you who don't know) and a black tank top with a skull and crossbones on the front and she had her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Kag, are you ready to go?" Kouga knocked on the door.

"Coming" Kagome opened the door and stepped out before turning around to lock the door to lock the door to her apartment.

Kouga put his arm around her waist and walked her to his car where he opened her door, gave her a quick kiss, and closed it after she had gotten in at which point he went around and got in on the drivers side.

When they arrived at the movies they bought their tickets and went inside to find their friends, Miroku and Sango.

They found them in line for snacks and joined them.

"Hey girl" Kagome and Sango grabbed hands and bumped shoulders.

"Whets up Kag, how you been" Miroku asked while earning himself a slap for grabbing Sango's butt "Oh bye the way, I almost forgot to mention that my cousin just moved to town and I invited him and his new girl along. I hope you guys don't mind.

"Its ok with us. Where are they?" Kagome replied only half interested.

He had to go pick her up but they should be here shortly" Miroku glanced at the door, "Ah, here they come now."

Kagome turned to look and was disappointed to see that the only people coming in were the guy from last night and her sister, Kikyou, "Miroku, why didn't you mention that your cousin happened to be dating my bitch of a sister?"

"Must have slipped my mind, Opps" Miroku looked ready to run, and Kagome looked ready to punch.

"Miroku how could you allow your cousin to bring the queen of all bitches along? You know that her and Kagome don't get along." Sango whacked Miroku upside the head. "And that's not all you get, as punishment for your forgetfulness you will sit in between Kouga and the bitch queen, I'll sit beside Kagome who can sit by Kouga, and your cousin can sit on the bitch's other side.

"Yes dear" Miroku was nursing his latest bruise that had come curticy of Sango.

"Still getting beat up by girls I see cuz" Miroku ignored his smirking cousin who gave him a big slap on the back.

"Hello Sango, looking dreadful as usual I see, and Kagome, honey, whets with that outfit. It'll ruin my reputation if my sister is seen dressed like a hobo." Kikyou was grinning form ear to ear.

Kagome had to grab Sango to stop her from beating Kikyou's face in. "you should talk, after all, you're the one wearing clown makeup."

Kikyou was about to reply but she was stopped when someone grabbed her butt and whispered in her ear "will you bear my children?"

By the time they were heading into the theater Miroku had two new hand prints on his face, the one on the left was from Kikyou and the one on the right was from his darling Sango.

Things went smoothly for the rest of the movie, well, as smoothly as things can go when they involve this gang, and the group decided to go to Krystals for Lunch.

Every one had about fore of the miniature burgers and a fry except Kikyou who ate half a burger and a single fry from Inuyasha's container before stating that she was full.

Kagome and Sango did their best to avoid any further conflicts with Kikyou and made the best of their situation.

"Hey Koga" Kagome whispered to her boyfriend, "maybe we should invite Inuyasha along on our camping trip next weekend."

Sorry about the cliffy but it couldn't be helped

And I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I had a serious case of writers block and then it took me for ever to get it typed because I was having to fight my brother for the computer.

I hope that you still love me enough to review

And again sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh and last but not least i would like to once again think my beta Shredd


End file.
